


Day 27: Mirror

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [28]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “What do you see when you look in the mirror?” Bill asks, resting his hands on Campbell’s shoulders.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 27: Mirror

Bill presses his ear against the door, listening for Campbell. “I think you’ve spent enough time in the bath.” Bill gets no response. “Campbell?” Bill opens the door looking to the bath to see the boy holding himself under the water. “Campbell!” Bill shouts, diving his hands in to pick up the limp boy. “My god what have you done.” Bill lies a towel down on the floor and then the boy on top of it. He moves his ear over the younger’s mouth. “Still breathing.” Bill sits the boy up, rubbing at his back until he chokes up the water, conscious again. “No.” He whimpers, scrambling around until becoming trapped in Bill’s arms. “What were you doing?” Campbell starts to sob, resting his forehead against Bill’s shirt, dampening it. “I don’t deserve you. I’m just a good for nothing loony.” He chokes out, grabbing onto the man’s shirt. “Hey, no you’re not.” He puts two fingers under the boy’s chin lifting it up so they locked eyes. “What’s made you think that?” Campbell shrugs, shivering slightly. “There are these boys, they wait outside the library for me just to shout names.” Campbell says, reaching behind him to pull the towel over him. “Come with me.” Bill helps the boy off of the floor moving into the bedroom and standing Campbell in front of the mirror. 

“What do you see when you look in the mirror?” Bill asks, resting his hands on Campbell’s shoulders. “I see myself, I see a broken and bruised loony.” He dips his head, letting out a shaky breath. Bill reaches around the boy to lift his head up again. “Do you know what I see?” Campbell shakes his head, looking at Bill’s expression in the mirror. “I see a beautiful boy, a strong one whose been through so much but is still here.” Bill takes the towel off of Campbell. “I see someone who has scars but wears them proud.” Bill moves his hand to rest on a scar on the boy’s side sliding across to one under his belly button. Leaning down to kiss at a bruise on his hip before standing up again. “I see someone who makes me feel so happy.” Bill kisses Campbell on the shoulder. “So proud.” He moves to kiss the boy’s neck. “So complete.” He kisses the side of Campbell’s face. “I see a boy who can make me feel so good by simply touching me.” Bill steps forward, his crotch pressing against Campbell’s bum. “And I see someone who I love to make feel good. Because it makes me feel good.” Bill slides his hand to take hold of Campbell, flicking his wrist a few times. The boy’s head falls back into Bill’s chest, his eye’s fluttering closed. “I want you to watch.” Bill whispers, feeling himself grow against Campbell. 

“Please Bill.” Campbell moves a hand behind him to rest on the man’s bum pushing him closer. “Patience my good boy.” Bill whispers, resting his lips against Campbell’s neck and humming lightly feeling the shiver run down his spine. Bill starts to undress, stripping off his wet shirt before moving to take off his work trousers. “I see someone so incredibly sexy. Someone I think about even when I shouldn’t. Bill pushes himself into Campbell, the boy groaning at the addition. “Bill.” Campbell shivers, his eyes threatening to close. “Keep them open.” Bill encourages, pushing Campbell’s legs apart further before reaching a hand to take hold of Campbell again. “Look at how beautiful you are. How much you deserve.” Campbell moans, his mouth moving agape, Bill’s free hand brushing a thumb over the open lips, Campbell opening it wider to accommodate Bill’s fingers. “I think you deserve so much more than what life has given you.” Bill whispers, moving to suck at the skin of the boy’s neck, his now damp fingers trailing down the curve of Campbell’s bum. “Much more than I can give you.” Campbell clenches around Bill as he slips a finger in as well. “More than anyone could give you.” Campbell feels a second finger joining, stretching him much more than before. “If only I had met you earlier I’d have treated you right.” He pushes a third in with slight difficulty. “Keep watching.” Bill prompts as he feels Campbell’s eyes flutter closed as he cums. 

“Now tell me what you see?” Bill prompts again as he helps Campbell into some pyjama bottoms. “I see someone very important to you.” Bill was practically holding the boy up at this point who was so tired. “Good.” He prompts Campbell to lift his arms up so he could help him into a t-shirt. “Someone who has worth.” Campbell’s voice cracks a little at this. “Alright. Shh it’s okay.” Bill turns Campbell around and pulls him into his arms. “I know it’s overwhelming but it’s all true. Every word.” Bill kisses the boy’s head, rubbing down his back. “Let’s go to bed, mmm.” Campbell nods as Bill walks them backwards to the bed, pulling the sheets over the two of them. “If you ever feel like that again please tell me.” Bill says against the sleepy boy’s head. “I will look after you. I love to look after you.” Campbell nods, yawning as he snuggles back against Bill’s body. “Okay let’s get some sleep now.” He tells the boy who sighs content, leaning his head against Bill’s chest as he closes his eyes. 


End file.
